


Something Fun

by MonsterWhoLies



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter!L, Bad Touch, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Cinnamon Roll is not protected, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Just the Tip, Knotting, L is a very bad babysitter, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Mpreg, Shota, Shota!Light, Size Kink, Taking Advantage, Underage Sex, Unexpected Heat, Why you always lying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhoLies/pseuds/MonsterWhoLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t need a babysitter.”  A voice grumbled from the nearby hallway.  L turned and smirked at Light, sullenly peeking his head around the corner.  His chestnut locks were streaked with a shade of honey and fell across his beautiful face to shyly conceal him. </p><p>“Aww, c’mon, don’t be like that Light.  We’ll find something fun to do together, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags...if you find something in the fic that's not in them that should be included, let me know, I'll add it...otherwise, if you don't like it , don't read it, and move on. 
> 
> MWL

“Hello Mr. Yagami.”  The raven haired Alpha gave a nod to the Chief as his wife let him in and received a smile in return.  They’d been living on the same street for years after all and for the last two, the eighteen year old had been helping out by babysitting when the couple could find time for a night out.

“Good evening L.  Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice.”

“No trouble at all…it’s just Light you said on the phone?”  L hung up his jacket and toed his shoes off near the door before walking into the living room where the man sat as Sachiko grabbed her purse.

“That’s rig-” The mother of two began to reply.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”  A voice grumbled from the nearby hallway.  L turned and smirked at Light, sullenly peeking his head around the corner.  His chestnut locks were streaked with a shade of honey and fell across his beautiful face to shyly conceal him. 

“Aww, c’mon, don’t be like that Light.  We’ll find something fun to do together, okay?” 

“I apologize.”  Soichiro murmured, leaning in as they walked towards the front door to leave.  “He’s been in a mood for the last couple of days, but today seems worse.” 

The Chief suddenly smiled.  “He had a physical the other day and the Doc mentioned he might be getting ready to present soon.  He said Light has the surefire makings of an Alpha, so it would make sense he’d start getting a bit assertive, like this…so I just want to give my thanks in advance for putting up with him.  I remember how that was.”  He chuckled.

L nodded in understanding.  He and his twin brother, B had both presented as Alphas at age 12 and the first year had mostly consisted of fist fights between them while they learned to control their hormonal urges.  L glanced over at the young man as Soichiro helped his wife into her jacket.  His eyes raked over the small, but lithe figure, imagining the slightly toned limbs beneath his clothes, built up from playing tennis.  He’d coached the boy through practice a few times and he had to admit it.  _The boy is quite…_   L licked his lips absentmindedly.  _…talented_. 

 _Yes, I’m sure he’ll make a fantastic Alpha…_   L frowned slightly.  _Once he grows into himself a bit that is._

They quickly said their goodbyes after that, planning to be back much later than evening.  L waved and shut the door, turning to Light. 

The young man’s cheeks turned a soft pink and he looked away before turning and dashing up the stairs.  “I-I’m going to go study.”

“Hmm…on a Saturday?”  L shrugged and grabbed a book from his backpack before sprawling on the couch.  _Oh well…_.  He thought dismissively as he began to read.

An hour later, L got up, deciding it was time to check on the boy.  As he neared the top of the stairs, he was assaulted by the most delicious scent.  _Holy shit…I’ve never…_   It was like a cross between angel food cake and strawberries.  _Absolutely heavenly._   He thought as he nibbled on his thumb excitedly, wondering just what kind of treats dear Light was hiding in his room.

The boy didn’t exactly have a penchant for sugar, so it was surprising to L in the first place.  As he opened the door to Light’s room, he was even more surprised to discover the boy lying on his bed on his stomach, face blushing brighter than earlier as he panted and let out a low whine that sent a shudder through L.

“L…I, I feel…”  The boy’s hair fell into his eyes where they were squeezed shut as he pressed his face into the bed, circling his hips slightly before canting them up and back, presenting himself instinctively before the Alpha.

 _Oh fuck_.  L’s eyes widened as he took another deep breath of that intoxicating scent, pupils dilating.  Light was going into heat for the first time.

 _Omega._   L’s mind practically growled out at the gorgeous creature laid before him like an offering.  His instinct to claim, to mate, to breed this delicious untouched beauty flooded every cell of his being.  He was a predator now, stalking his prey…

The concerned, caring babysitter routine had been thrown out the window the second he’d walked into that room.  Now there was only one thing to do.

 _Mine.  Yes, you’ve always been mine, haven’t you little one?_   He felt himself go rock hard, pressing against the inside of his jeans with a single purpose.

“Can I come over there and check on you?”  L swallowed hard as he slowly approached.  _Just play it cool…don’t make any sudden moves._

Light nodded and whimpered, eyes slightly glazed over with need.  “I’m hot…and…”  He buried his embarrassed face in the mattress as he mumbled something else.  L came to the side of the bed and kneeled down, using every ounce of restraint not to strip the Omega and pound him into the mattress right that second.

They’d get to that after all.  He didn’t want to completely terrify the boy…it would sour that delicious pleasurable scent with fear.

“What Light…what else was it that you said?”  He thought this was all rather adorable actually.  The way Light writhed and panted before him.  He couldn’t wait to see what he was like once he’d trained him to take his cock like a good little Omega should.  It would be fun.  The boy had always been so prideful, breaking that ego down and building it back up with the new purpose of pleasing his Alpha would be so satisfying.

“I hurt…ache…and I think I’m wet…”  He finally whispered.  “In my, in my…”

“Here, Light? In your ass?”  L asked as he ran a hand down the boy’s back to knead and massage his taut little cheeks through his khakis, eliciting the sweetest moan the older male had ever heard.  _So responsive…_   L decided to press on.

“Do you want to take your pants off Light?  It might help you feel better.”  He whispered in his ear, adding the weight of an Alpha’s commanding tone to send a shudder through the amber eyed Omega.  Light’s eyelids closed as he nodded deliriously, head falling to the mattress. 

L gave a silent cheer for the small victory.  “Here…I’ll help you little one.”  He smirked as he slipped his fingers under Light’s waistband, enjoying the feel of the silky smooth skin as he trailed them to the front, reaching beneath the boy to unbutton the pants and unzip them.  He could feel Light’s hard little cock aching for release and ignored it for now.  When the Omega came for the first time, it would be on his cock, not before. 

He grinned as he slid the pants over Light’s hips, making sure to ‘accidently’ catch Light’s underwear with his fingers to ensure he bared the Omega from the waist down as he swiftly removed them.  He licked his lips as he took in the slightly tanned expanse of flawless skin, long legs and pert ass before him where he sat at the end of the bed, tossing the khakis on the floor.

“L!”  Light gasped softly in shock, even in his heat ridden state.  “What are you-”  The Omega didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence, letting out a low moan, as L took the tempting globes of his ass in both hands and began to stroke them, massaging them with his long strong fingers. 

L bit back a groan of his own as he climbed up on the bed to straddle the Omega’s body, panting slightly as he parted the luscious cheeks to expose the boy’s glistening, pink, little hole.  _Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside him._

“L…I’m not sure if…”

The older male was unable to resist leaning in for a taste, tongue darting out to lick around the rim.  He reveled in the yelp of surprise from Light. 

“Ngh! Ah-nhhh!”

He held on to the boy tightly, gripping his hips firmly as his tongue began to circle the puckered entrance, enjoying the delicious flavor of the Omega as it filled his senses. 

 _God he’s so fucking hot._   L thought, as he kissed and licked Light’s sweet little boy cunt until it relaxed more and began gushing slick, trickling down to coat the soft skin of his inner thighs, his hairless balls and hard little cock.  L relished the twitching moans and gasps he wrenched from the Omega’s lips until Light was pressing his hips back, practically begging for more as he sobbed with pleasure.  _That’s right, such a good little slut for it…I’ll have you trained in no time._

Eventually, L reluctantly pulled away, wiping the fragrant slick off his face as he took off his shirt, while Light lay distracted and panting.  “I’m going to try something else I think you might like, okay Light?”

“O-okay…”  The Omega squirmed and writhed, his heat clearly beginning to fully hit him.

“Shh…I know.”  L soothed as he reached for a large bed pillow and stuck it under Light’s slender hips, raising them up perfectly off the bed.  “Stay right there Light.”  He commanded in a firm Alpha voice that earned him a needy huff and an adorable wriggle that had him biting back a chuckle. 

L moved to straddle his legs again and grasped one taut cheek in hand, while the fingers from his other hand trailed down to the Omega’s soaked entrance.  “I’ll make you feel better baby.”  He murmured as he slid one long finger slowly inside Light’s wet heat.

“Ngh-ah!”  Light’s eyes went wide as he began to squirm and whine.  L simply moved the other hand to Light’s lower back to steady him as he steadily pumped the single long digit in and out of the slippery, tight channel.

 _Shit, it just keeps getting better.  He feels amazing…  Hmm, I bet he could take two cocks at the same time eventually with how wet he gets._   He thought as he added a second finger and copious amounts of slick began to make wet squelching sounds every time he plunged them in.   L scissored his fingers back and forth inside as he worked on stretching the Omega, trying to prepare him to take his cock.  He received a small whimper of discomfort from Light in return.

“L…”  Light moaned, his eyes had gone hazy with lust where his head lay on the mattress.

The older male bit his lip as he slid a third finger in, unable to wait any longer to stretch him further, eager to get his cock in that tight heat as soon as possible.  L was not surprised when the boy made a more concerted effort to escape him this time, bucking up from the mattress.  L simply placed an arm across Light’s back to firmly hold him down and went back to crooning soothingly.  He kissed and sucked marks along his small shoulders and down his spine, displaying his intended claim upon the boy with bruising hickeys across all of that beautiful skin.  L continued this while plunging his fingers in until Light was not fighting him any longer, pliant beneath him.

“Better, Light?”  L asked as leaned back to watch as three of his long fingers were swallowed knuckle deep by the gripping heat.  The brunet nodded slightly, laying there with his eyes closed at the moment, mewling softly and taking it like a good little Omega for his Alpha. 

“Good little one…”  L muttered as he unzipped his jeans with his free hand and shoved them down around his knees, freeing his rigidly hard cock and pumping it a few times, spreading pre-cum along the length.  L shuffled forward just a bit more, slipping his fingers from Light’s hole and rubbing the wide head of his thick length against the slick puckered entrance.   

L grasped the brunet’s hips in a near bruising hold and began to press inside, driving his fat Alpha cock into the young Omega’s tiny virgin hole.  He grunted as the tight ring of muscle resisted.  _Fuck he’s tight._   L’s brow furrowed as he continued his relentless push, ignoring the groans and whines from below him in his focused determination.

“L…stop…it won’t fit.”  Light pleaded, looking over his shoulder with watery eyes.  “I-it’s too big…hurts.”

“It’ll make you feel real good once it’s in sweet baby.”  He muttered, then paused as he eyed the young Omega below him and decided to changed tactics. 

 _After all, this would be easier if he just relaxed and…_   L’s gaze narrowed briefly before smiling at the brunet who was looking over his shoulder at him with a sullen expression.  The Alpha took note that even now the Omega was still very turned on if the hard little cock between his legs was any indication.  _I can still do this..._

“I bet you can take the tip Light…just the tip?”  L purred to him and watched with satisfaction as the boy leaked more slick in response to his tone of voice, eyes glazing over.  “Do you think you can try that for me?”  Light nodded, jaw dropping open slightly.

L smirked and rubbed his thumb against the tiny hole, teasing the boy and spreading the hot, wetness further.  He notched the bulbous head against the boy’s opening once more, parting Light’s cheeks wide as he gripped them hard.  “Let me in Light.”  He ordered, roughly pressing his hips forward with a grunt until finally the tip of his cock slipped inside, causing them both to cry out. 

 _Holy shit.  Holy fuck._   L thought as he tried not to come on the spot.

“Hurts…”  Light whined.  “Take it out…please…”

“Shh…you’re ok.”  L replied, not really even listening to the Omega as he stared down at how Light’s sweet little boy pussy looked, the rim stretched wide around his girth.  He knew it was uncomfortable, sure.  Hell, he was bigger than average for an Alpha, but that’s what Omegas were born to do.  Take cock. 

 _Light just needs to get used to it and in no time, he’ll be fine._  L decided.

 _I’ll just have to get him a nice plug._   He thought as he pressed in deeper, ignoring the pained cries as he placed his hands on Light’s back to hold him down. 

 _Yeah, one a little smaller than my cock, so he’ll still feel that stretch when I fill him up.  But the plug will get him used to having his ass filled and he’ll be ready to take me whenever I want…_  

L groaned, all coherent thought leaving his body as the long shaft of his thick cock continued to slowly invade the silky, hot channel of the writhing young Omega beneath him.  L smiled stupidly as pleasure sang through his body, giving a small flex of his hips as he finally bottomed out, grinding impossibly deeper.

“That’s right baby, just relax and take it.  This is what you need.”  He assured Light as he pulled almost all the way out, relishing the slippery slide of his cock within the wet, plush grip of the Omega’s ass.  He drove back in to the hilt and received a stunned moan of pleasure from the young brunet as he began to ride him hard.

L continued to straddle the smaller form, draping over his back as he fucked him deep, the beginning of his knot already forming as he started to kiss, lick and bite at Light’s scent gland.  The Omega bucked and moaned beneath him, tightening around the Alpha further.  L growled in pleasure, his instincts demanding he fully claim his Omega in every way possible as he sucked a bruising mark on the young man’s scent gland.

His knot began to grow to its full size and L forced it past that tight rim again and again.  He loved the sound of the young Omega's cries as a counterpoint to the smack of his hips against his skin.  

“Ahhh…Nnnhhh…Ahhhhh!”  Light wailed out as L snapped his hips forward roughly once more to punch his knot past the tight puckered entrance and lock himself within.  He quickly rolled the young Omega on to his side with him, pressing up against Light’s back and circling his hips to grind up into the brunet as he reached around to stroke his dripping cock. 

“That’s it Light…”  L murmured hotly in Light’s ear as he worked his knot even deeper with a press of his hips.  “Milk my knot…come for me sweet baby…”  He licked the brunet’s ear and watched as Light was pushed over the edge, coming into L’s hand.  The Alpha’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock was held in a vice like grip, massaged in the pulsing waves that worked through Light’s body. 

 _Oh fuck…_   L’s own orgasm hit him like a freight train as he shot his hot seed deep inside the Omega.  The Alpha didn’t hesitate to bite down hard on the young man’s scent gland as their orgasms danced behind their eyes, finishing the claim and taking what belonged to him. 

As he drew back, L eyed his aggressive and unmistakable claim on his new mate’s scent gland and knew that it would take, that Light was his, now and forever. 

 _Mine._   He thought with a pleased smile as he licked at the bite wound before flexing his hips once more as another burst of his cum shot deep into his mate.

 _I wonder if twins run in his family like they do in mine…_   L mused in his exhausted, but happily sated state.  He ignored his new mate’s quiet sobs in favor of letting his hand drift down to Light’s belly.  He slowly drew circles there with his fingertips as he idly wondered whether he could truly fuck the young Omega pregnant by the end of his first heat.  He grinned at the thought.

He was certainly willing to try.


End file.
